legends_of_xharafandomcom-20200214-history
Salgon
Salgon Brearling; King of Rasgalon Salgon, also known as 'Mad Kind', 'Demon Servant'. The last king that ruled the mountain kingdom Rasgalon. He and his family were murdered just outside their realm after their escape from the undead horde that was building in the kingdom by their own people for making a deal with a demon. = History = Early Life Salgon grew up with his parents, always knowing he'd inherit the throne and responsibilities one day. Demon Days The trouble started after the Seed of Purity became the prime target for the demon Asgaran. While the demon offered a trade the king refused to do deals with a demon. As a revenge the demon cursed his land and his people so that all fruit turned poisonous and all dead would return as undead. Unable to fight off the curse and the many undead it brought, the Salgon had the lands evacuated. He and his family fled through the mountain pass towards the countryside outside of his lands. In the pass they came across a hoard of undead. His youngest son, Jailen, took a group of soldiers and heroes with him to defeat the hordes of undead following them so that the people might escape. Salgon and the rest of the family fled with the people in hopes of starting them a new life in different lands. After they left his lands and came upon the fields outside the mountain range they set up camp. That night a second demon came to them, offering to seal the evil that had been created within the confines of the mountain lands, so that none might enter or leave the Rasgalon. In return the demon demanded that he should have the life of the king's youngest son, as well as the eternal lockdown from the rest of the world of Rasgalon and all that lay inside the Kingdom. Salgon did not tell the demon his youngest son had deceased, hoping perhaps to get a profit out of this particular deal. He agreed, but managed to negotiate that the blood of himself and his heirs be allowed to open up once again the pathway into the cursed lands, as a treasure lay within that was prophecised to be the only sure to stop a demon plague. The mountain closed itself in front of the eyes of all gathered there as the earth itself moved to swallow up the pass that had been the only point of access to Rasgalon. = Rebellion = Death and Legacy In the week after the deal with the demon, the people that the king had saved grew increasingly suspicious as the warth of Asgaran entered their system. The demon, furious that he had been thwarted in his plans, now saw a new opportunity to ensure his victory. Within the people of Rasgalon he instilled a new hatred for their king for destroying their lives. If he was going to make deals with demons he could have done so the first time and saved them from death and misery that had now befallen them. One night one of the stronger and more hurt men took up arms with a small group of other civilians and their brutally murdered the king and his family. They cried in victory and declared that as long as their vigil stood no child of the line of Salgon would live into adulthood. Together they started the Cult of the Kingseekers. Most declared them mad, as all of that line were dead. Yet a few believed other things possible, as they had seen a winged creature fly from Rasgalon. They believe a demon stole away the last son of Salgon to ensure the line would live and the evil would be free to be unleased upon the world again. Trivia Category:Characters